Minato Tidak Pernah Bisa Berbohong
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Perhatian sebelum baca, lihat rating dan karakter yang ada untuk mengetahui hubungan mereka! Jika tidak berkenan gak usah baca. Oh ya, ini untuk delapan belas tahun keatas ya. Minato: 'Tuh kan, bahkan sedang ber-monologue di dalam hati saja aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong kalau putriku memang nampak begitu menggoda. Habis sudah. Kami-sama ampuni aku.'


Input disini hak cipta yang seharusnya orang udah tahu kalau saya yang punya manga-nya, Naruto pasti udah saya jadikan permpuan dengan nama Naruko.

Perhatian ya. Fic ini adalah untuk pembaca berumur delapan belas ke atas. retingnya em-a. Fic ini mengandung unsur hubungan intim dari ayah dan putrinya. Kenapa AN ini saya tulis dengan bahasa Indonesia semua lantaran admin2 FFn suka ngapusin fic beginian, padahal kita tahu masih banyak yang menikmati tema dewasa.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari Christmas' Wish dengan pairing yang sama.

Karena sudah tahu, mari lanjut.

Saran saya: Bookmark, atau save page fic ini dan lanjutin bacanya malem biar 'LEBIH aman'.

Perhatian: Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan. Kalau kau ga suka sama yang tipe ini, ya ngapain dibuka? Cabut sekarang daripada ngeflame oke?

Fic by EJC

Aku tidak bisa pernah bisa berbohong. Itu yang sering dikatakan sahabat dekatku, Tsume. Tapi tidak hanya dia saja. Shikaku, Inoishi, dan Chouza juga berkata demikian. Tapi Shibi lain. Dia (dengan jujur, aku tahu) bilang kalau aku ini terlalu polos. Walau putra-putri kami sudah besar, tapi tetap saja pikiranku yang terngiang akan kepergian Kushina belum bisa terlepas.

Aku mencintainya. Sama juga seperti pasangan lainnya. Seperti Tsume mungkin, ketika menyadari suaminya gugur dalam misi.

Walau begitu, aku berusaha menjadi lebih baik juga. Tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Semuanya terutama untuk desaku. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah seorang hokage. Jika tidak dimulai dariku, siapa lagi? Jika kepalanya tidak tegar, tubuhpun akan goyah dan hilang keseimbangan.

Dan lalu, satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku masih dapat berdiri kuat adalah karena keberadaan putriku satu-satunya. Putriku yang tumbuh dengan sehat menjadi anak yang aktif dan bersemangat. Putriku yang dengan pesatnya berkembang pada segi tubuh dan sisi kewanitaannya.

Inilah kenapa teman-temanku mengataiku tidak bisa berbohong.

Pada saat ber-monologue dalam hatiku saja, aku tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sedikitpun rahasia.

Ya. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia adalah putriku, tapi Naru-chan adalah seorang gadis yang sangat menggoda hati. Ia begitu manis dengan keceriaan dan senyumannya. Sifatnya yang meledak-ledak juga terkadang tampak seksi.

Apa yang kupikirkan…?

Tapi darimanapun aku melihatnya, ia memang putri dari Kushina. Ibu yang telah melahirkannya, dan harus berkorban nyawa untuk menyegel kyuubi di dalam tubuh rentan putri kami yang baru lahir.

Sifatnya, senyumannya itu, dan wajahnya.

Apakah aku hanya teringat akan Kushina?

Naru-chan adalah putriku. Aku menyayanginya dengan seluruh jiwaraga. Bagiku, ia adalah segalanya—saat ini hingga masa depan.

Kushina adalah Kushina. Sedangkan Naruko, tetaplah Naru-chan bagiku.

Baru akan menyeruput secangkir kopi, pintu ruanganku didobrak begitu saja. Aku menyemprotkan kopiku karena terkejut dengan seseorang yang menerobos masuk ruangan kerjaku.

Panjang umur.

Jika itu adalah orang lain, aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengusirnya secara baik-baik ataupun secara paksa. Tapi, ini,

"Ayah!" Dengan senyumannya, ia berlari ke arahku. Ah, Naru-chan, putriku. Ia selalu datang dengan membawakan kebun bunga yang wangi dan indah kemari.

"Hai, bagaimana kabar mu hari ini-" Glek. Aku berhenti di tengah-tengah sambutan tetek bengekku. Aku tahu responku ini sedikit terlambat ketimbang julukanku sebagai si kilat kuning. Naru-chan menghampiriku dengan pakaian yang 'hampir' minimnya. Aku tidak ingat pernah membelikannya pakaian terbuka seperti ini.

Putri manisku yang mungil mengenakan rok mini sepaha dengan akhiran rumbai-rumbai berwarna putih. Untuk alas kaki, ia mengenakan sepasang sepatu boots ber-hak yang menutupi keseluruhan betisnya. Ketika aku melihat tubuhnya dengan lebih jelas lagi, aku hanya dapat menahan napas. Satu lapis camisole berwarna hitam nampak begitu kontras dengan warna jingga roknya. Naru-chan hanya melapisinya dengan jaket berbahan kulit yang juga hanya menutupi sedikit bagian dari pangkal lengannya.

Pada wajahnya, aku masih dapat melihat senyuman brilian yang diapit oleh sepasang tiga garis tanda yang imut oleh kedua pipinya. Senyuman yang sangat terang dan menyilaukan, seperti kataku.

"N-Naru-chan, mau kemana?" Aku harus menguatkan nada bicaraku. Tidak mungkin ia mendengarkan suara si ayah yang keteteran ketika bicara dengan putrinya.

Naru-chan melompat dan memberikanku satu pelukan hangat.

Camisole yang menutup tubuh bagian tengahnya terangkat sedikit dan memperlihatkan ukiran pada perut yang telah terbentuk berkat latihannya sebagai kunoichi. Sepasang jenjang kakinya yang mulus juga nampak begitu lezat. Dadanya yang mulai mekar dengan anggun membuatku semakin grogi dengan pasti.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Rambut berwarna emasnya—rambut turunan dariku berkibar dengan begitu anggun dengan sepasang kepangan yang mengikat dan menggerainya sampai punggung.

Sadar Minato! Putrimu melihatmu terpana!

"Ayah, aku membuat coklat. Mau coba?" Duduk di atas meja dihadapanku, ia secara tidak langsung semakin memperlihatkan sepasang paha mulusnya yang begitu lezat. Oh, tidak.

Belum bisa mengeluarkan kata-kataku sedaritadi putriku meletakkan sekotak putih lebar, yang telah berhiaskan oleh pita berwarna pink di atas meja kerjaku. Tidak memedulikan berbagai macam dokumen yang tengah kuklarifikasi, ia melanjutkan sifat manjanya dengan membuka satu toples lagi yang juga sudah ia bawa.

Naru-chan mencolekkan jari telunjuk kanannya yang lentik, lengkap dengan cat kuku berwarna merah muda ke dalam toples.

Perhatianku terlalu tersita oleh figur menarik mata yang dimiliki oleh putriku. Sepasang buah dada yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil itu begitu sempurna. Juga lengannya yang nampak begitu berisi akibat latihan tidak menghilangkan kemulusannya sebagai perempuan. Hingga pada akhirnya aku merasakan jarinya menyelami mulutku. Mm, manis.

Naruko mendekati wajahnya ke wajahku. Sesaat kupikir dengan senyuman menggoda itu ia akan melakukan apa… Tak tahunya, ia mengecup keningku dan menarik mundur wajahnya kembali. "Aku akan ke pesta valentine yang diadakan teman-teman. Kami akan bertukar coklat disana nanti malam."

Masih belum melepaskan jarinya dari dalam mulutku, aku bertanya-tanya: Apakah aku yang tidak membiarkannya terlepas, ataukan Naru-chan yang membiarkannya terus didalam?

Yah, paling tidak aku tidak kelihatan terburu-buru. Selagi jari lembutnya masih berada didalam mulutku, aku memastikan diriku untuk tetap bersender dengan santai.

Naruko menggerakkan jarinya didalam mulutku, memastikan coklat yang dicolekkannya telah habis rata. "Ayah suka?"

Aku mengangguk. Akhirnya ia melepaskan jarinya, hanya untuk membuatku kaget setelahnya. Ia turut mengemut jarinya yang barusan sehabis dari dalam mulutku.

Apakah ia sadar dengan hal itu? Atau tidak?

Aaah, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. "K-kalau begitu hati-hati, ya Naru-chan. Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Ia memberiku hormat. Dia tetaplah gadis kecil bagiku. "Siap, ayah! Sampai nanti, ya." Setelah memberikan satu pelukan terakhir padaku, ia berbalik.

Selagi dia melangkah keluar dari ruanganku, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku yang terus terpaku pada sepasang bokongnya yang montok. Aku lalu membayangkan sosok tubuh yang berada dibalik satu-set pakaian tersebut. Langsing namun berisi. Setiap lekukan begitu menggairahkan; tubuhnya yang segar dan kencang menusuk-nusuk alam pikiranku.

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi! Aku tertarik kepada Putriku sendiri. Sepertinya aku tertarik melewati batas kewajaran. Aku bahkan mengagumi tubuh putriku sendiri.

Ini tidak benar, katakan padaku, wahai Kami-sama…

-o0o-

Sudah selang waktu hampir tiga jam setelah Naru-chan mengunjungiku di kantor. Ini saatnya pulang ke rumah; apa Naru-chan sudah sampai?

Kakiku terhenti di depan toko DVD hiburan. Aku menyerah pada gejolak birahiku terhadap putriku sendiri…

Aku berubah wujud menjadi orang yang belum pernah dikenal sedikitpun, dan mendaftar menjadi pelanggan baru toko DVD. Aku memastikan seperti apa wajahku pada cermin—astaga! Aku terkejut betapa mesumnya wajah yang kubuat saat ini. Kacamata tebal, wajah gembul dan perut sedikit buncit! Tidak salah jika perempuan kasir tadi tertawa-tawa geli ketika mlehiatku.

Oh, tidak… Sekarang aku malah tambah malu untuk menyewa video porno. Di ujung sesi bagian XXX video, aku menutup kedua wajahku karena malu berat. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa mundur 'kan, Kami-sama?

Konyol sekali. Aku berbicara seorang diri…

Aku menyewa video 'incest' antara seorang putri dan ayahnya. Astaga, aku bahkan merasa bertambah berdosa ketika melihat judulnya di rumah. Aku tidak ingat mengambil film ini tadi. Memang sempat melihat-lihat ke bagian sesinya sendiri, tapi…

Ap-apa yang kupikirkan! Aku tidak akan menontonnya!—yaah, mungkin sedikit saja. Jika sedikit pasti tidak masalah. Ya, tidak ada salahnya…

Aku memasuki kamar, menyalakan tv dan DVD, lalu setelahnya mengambil posisi pas dengan bersender sambil menyelonjorkan kaki. Aku menyediakan tisu, dan menyiapkannya di tanganku… Semua tahu apa yang akan kulakukan.

-o0o-

Melelahkan. Setelah sekian lama tidak 'melakukannya' seorang diri membuat tenagaku habis. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah beristirahat. Kuharap dengan beristirahat semua pikiran tidak benar itu akan pergi menjauh—sejauh-jauhnya.

Celaka dua-belas. Serasa baru sekejap aku berharap hal demikian,

Naru-chan dihadapanku. NARU-CHAN, PUTRIKU BERDIRI DIHADAPANKU!

Astaga, astaga. Semoga celanaku sudah terpasang—fyuuh, syukurlah. Aku juga ingat sudah mematikan DVD. Semua aman. "N-Naru-chan?" Dengan erangan ngantuk yang dibuat-buat akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suara. "Sudah pulang?"

Ia kembali tersenyum cerah. Fyuuh, sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku terlalu memikirkannya.

Naru-chan melompat dan menimpa selangkanganku dengan sepasang bokongnya yang lembut. AGH, pikiran itu lagi!

"Semuanya suka dengan coklat buatan Naru, ayah!"

"Oh, ya? Siapa yang Naru-chan kasih, memangnya? Sakura? Ino, Hinata? Tenten?"

Ia menggeleng dengan manis. "Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Chouji, dan lain-lain."

Baik. Karena aku tidak **pernah **bisa berbohong, akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya… ASTAGA, KAMI-SAMA, KENAPA SEMUANYA DIKASIH KE COWOK? Jika memang tidak untuk sesama teman perempuannya, berapa 'ekor' memangnya orang yang kau cintai, putriku tersayang!

"…Tapi ayah jangan kecewa dulu," Suaranya keluar seperti bisikan angin malam pada tepi pantai atau dermaga. Menyusup telingaku dengan sayup-sayup. "Ayah 'kan tahu aku hanya mencintaimu."

Ia mengangkat wajah dan memperlihatkan kerlipan cahaya dari sepasang mata biru langitnya. Senyumannya tipis namun seperti mengetahui apa rahasia yang selama ini terus kusimpan. T-tunggu, aku…

Naru-chan mengangkat tangannya dari balik tubuhnya. Badannya juga masih nampak begitu seimbang di atas pangkuanku.

I-itu!

"Apa ini, ayah? Incest?"

GHAKKK! Ini serasa seperti ketika Fugaku dengan tepat meninju dadaku dengan kuat saat latihan genin dulu.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan selama Naru keluar tadi?"

Ap-apa yang harus kukatakan?

Naru-chan meletakkan disc DVD tersebut kembali ke atas kasur, dan memeluk leher pundakku dengan kedua lengannya. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahku, dan terus berjalan ke telinga. Ia berbisik, meniupkan udara panas kesana. "Apa yang… ayah... tonton barusan?"

Itu membuatku tubuhku menggetar karena birahi. Aku merasakan ereksi pada bagian selangkanganku, dan aku harap putriku tidak menyadarinya. "Aku menyadarinya, ayah…"

Aaaargh…

Aku memegang punggungnya secara respon dengan perlahan, ikut merasakan gerakan-gerakan risih Naru-chan di atas tubuhku. "Sekali lagi Naru katakan, 'Naru hanya mencintai ayah'."

Oh, Kami-sama. Aku hanya yakin kau sedang bermain-bermain denganku.

Aku merasakan Naru semakin mendesak naik ke tubuhku. Wajahnya menyentuh sisi mukaku. Kini tak ada lagi jarak antara kami.

Aku sudah tak punya jalan kabur lagi sepertinya. Inilah yang shinobi lakukan ketika terpojok. Ya, dia akan melawan balik.

Aku meraih segenggam wajah mulus Naru-chan dan menyentuhkan bibirku padanya. Wajahnya nampak terkejut dan kelihatan tidak sabar untuk merasakan kelanjutan dari ini.

Oh demi Kami-sama, putriku. Aku juga begitu!

Secara sedikit demi sedikit aku mempertemukan bibirku dengan bibir Naru-chan. Dengan sedikit godaan lagi, ia menyambutnya. Pertama-tama ia mulai menggeledah pengalaman baru ini dengan memainkan lidahnya tepat diperbatasan bibirku, hingga setelahnya ia memiliki keberanian lebih untuk menyelamiku.

Ia kini berdiri menggunakan kedua dengkulnya, meraih wajahku dengan kedua tapaknya. Kedua tanganku berpindah menuju bokongnya yang mungil namun berisi dan begitu kencang. Aku menyukainya dan memberikan satu dua kali usapan lembut.

Ia melepas bibirnya. Aku tahu dia membutuhkan napas untuk pengalaman seperti ini. "...Ayah 'kan tahu, aku hanya mencintai ayah."

Ia kembali mengulangnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "…Aku tahu." Senyumku meyakinkan wajah penuh ragu miliknya. Kedua matanya telah sayup-sayup mulai tenggelam didalam kenikmatan. Ia melanjutkan sensasi baru ini.

Aku mendorong dan membimbing tubuhnya untuk bersandar di atas kasur. Kakinya mengangkat dan mengitari pinggulku, mencoba untuk tidak membiarkanku lari. "…Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, manisku."

Kali ini giliranku yang melepas kecupan mesranya. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu tanpa menjelajahi tubuh yang selama ini terus kukagumi, terus menjadi bayanganku. Tubuh putriku sendiri.

Aku mengecup lehernya, menyisakan tanda merah sebelum melanjutkannya pada titik yang lain. Naru-chan mengerang penuh akan birahi. Oh, aku mencintai suara itu. Kali ini aku menggigit tulang perbatasan dadanya dengan lembut.

Mungkin Naru-chan menyadarinya, secara refleks ia membuka jaket jeans serta camisole hitamnya. Ah, akhirnya. Akhirnya aku diperbolehkan melihat keindahan ini.

Aku melepas bra berukuran C milik putriku. Memang tidak besar, tapi bentuknya ini lebih dari sebuah kemenangan. Abdomen-nya yang begitu ramping, berbentuk dan nampak kencang tidak mengendurkan ereksiku sedikitpun. Sempurna.

Aku menggerayanginya hingga sampai kepada rok rumbai berwarna jingga. Aku melepasnya dan putriku kini berada tepat dihadapanku hanya dengan sepasang celana dalam imutnya.

Aku meliriknya, Dengan malu-malu dan wajah yang nampak bisa pingsan kapanpun ia bertanya. "…Kau suka, ayah?"

Aku menjalarkan wajahku kepada penutup bagian bawahnya. Berapa kalipun akan kukatakan. "Sempurna."

Setelah kupikir ia sudah terbiasa, dan aku juga melihat celana dalamnya sudah basah baik dikarenakan olehku atau Naru-chan sendiri. Aku menariknya dengan perlahan. Begitu perlahan.

Ah, aku melihat sebuah gunug tebal yang begitu indah dan bersih. Ini hanya menambah birahiku untuk menyelam lebih jauh. Aku kembali melirik Naru-chan. Ia mengangguk. "Selaput daraku sudah lepas karena latihan,"

Memang sayang, karena kami ini shinobi. Tapi ini pertanda kalau ia sudah siap. Aku melepas bajuku, dan celana—memperlihatkan tubuh yang selama ini mungkin hanya bisa dipandang oleh putriku. Kedua mata biru langitnya terbuka dengan takjub. Itu membuatku semakin senang dan tak sabaran. Mungkinkah dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada kumpulan otot dibalik tubuh pria cantik ini?

Aku menyentuhkan kepala kemaluanku kepada dinding kokoh kewanitaan Naru-chan yang akan segera runtuh. Perlahan-lahan, namun Naru nampak tidak terpengaruh. Benar sekali. Ia sudah bisa 'menerima' ini.

Masih dengan perlahan, ditengah-tengah erangan mesra putriku, aku bertanya. "Kita percepat, Naru-chan,"

Ia kembali menggangguk dengan manja. Rambutnya sudah berantakan di atas kasur, keringat peluh mengelilingi tubuh mungil namun begitu seksi dan berisi miliknya. Ah, aku suka tubuh ini.

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku meju mundur. Semakin lama semkain cepat. Erangan-erangan kecilnya pun kini berubah menjadi desahan-desahan napas yang berat. Ia tidak bisa memanggil namaku, tapi hanya dengan sebutan 'ayah' itu mengembalikan ketegangan prima penisku untuk terus memompa kenikmatan.

Eranganku pun keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Milik putriku ini begitu rapat. Aku tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama. Naru-chan meraih punggungku, menatapku dengan wajah penuh keyakinannya. Pupil matanya lambat laun memerah. Kyuubi. Jika dia menggunakan chakra kyuubi, semalaman pun dia akan meladeniku. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Kedua lututku sudah gemetar!

Aku menghentakkan tenaga ekstra pada bagian paling vital dari kewanitaan Naru-chan, dengan kuat, dengan setiap napas. Aku menabrak dinding perbatasan rahimnya. Karena keterkejutan yang terus berulang, itu membuat matanya kembali berwarna biru. Suaranya semakin lama semakin deras mengalir. Semakin serak. Aku merasakan, dia sudah mengalami orgasme sebanyak dua kali.

Aku masih bisa menahannya. Bagaimanapun juga aku telah pemanasan oleh video 'itu' tadi.

"Ayah… Ayah~"

"Ya, Naruko… Ayah disini,"

Anakku telah tumbuh dari gadis kecil menjadi wanita dewasa.

"Aku… hh hh senang melepas keperawananku… bersama ayah,"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, matanya kembali berubah merah. Pupilnya sedikit demi sedikit menajam. Ia memutar balik tubuhku dengan mudahnya.

Naruko kini sudah berada di atasku. "Bersama… Ayah… Hh hh-

Uhh~~!"

Uh ini dia, aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalam! Agh… ah…

Tubuhnya menegang ke atas, bergetar-getar dan tersengat akan kenikmatan. Itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan. Tubuhnya yang langsing berisi sangat memukau. Rasanya penisku menjadi kuat lagi dengan sendiirnya.

Rambutnya melepek turun ke dadaku, tangannya juga di atas dadaku. Sudah tidak kuat, ia dengan gemetar dan perlahan meringankan tubuhnya. "Hmm…aku mengantuk…" Ia merebahkan dirinya di atasku. "Selamat tidur, ayah…" gumamnya.

Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku menikmati tiap sisi dari tubuh putriku, dan aku mencintainya. Sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Aku mengepit tubuhnya yang telah berbasuh peluh, memberikannya kehangatan.

Inilah permataku satu-satunya.

|END|

Project berikutnya: SasorixTenten, bagi siapapun yang tertarik pertama2 silahkan baca fic-nya yang berjudul 'Eternity'. Nyesek banget.

BTW, sebelum pergi menjauh pliiiis RnR-nya. Saya selalu suka membaca RnR, apalagi yang memberikan pendapat, saran dan masukan.

Baca juga: Naruko: The Eye of the Storm, bagi siapapun yang ingin membaca fic 'Naruko' saya.

EJC


End file.
